


Five-Star Reality

by Serial



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belonging, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Roadtrip, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial/pseuds/Serial
Summary: “We’re all five-star characters!! All four of us~” Prompto sang, the wind muffling his voice.Inspired by some lines Prompto said when I happened to have Iris on my team while playing FFXV!





	Five-Star Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my likes on tumblr and finding all the fics I had liked when I didn't have the time to read them, and starting thinking about how gee golly I wish I could upload a fic-- and then I remembered!! I do have a fic to upload!! it's this one !! right here!! wowza!  
> I wanted to add a bit to Iris' character, seeing as we don't get to see her too much in-game. I didn't incorporate her crush on Noct really, but that's basically just because I couldn't figure out how へ(゜∇、°)へ I also used Ignis and Gladios' implied ages from Episode Duscae instead of their canon ages? Simply because it was easier to round out. And I like them being 24-25 better than just barely 22, for the roles they serve and such. 
> 
> Shoutout to Cassie Kay and Nicca for their awesome feedback on this!

“This is _totally_ like King's Knight,” Prompto announced, turning his head to the backseat with a grin.

It was blessedly sunny out (a rarity in daemon-claimed lands), so the Regalia had it’s top down, allowing the wind full access to blast its five passengers. As such, there hadn’t been much conversation going on until this point. One of its passengers, Iris, had been lost in one of her usual daydreams until Prompto had spoken up. She quickly sat at attention as if she had been caught slacking off at school. 

The Regalia itself sped down the country road, carrying the Crown Prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and his Crownsguard. Ignis Scientia, the Prince’s advisor, drove along the unfamiliar roads with the ease of a morning walk. Prompto Argentum, a skilled marksman, sat in the aptly titled shotgun seat. Gladiolus Amicitia, the Prince’s Shield, sat behind Prompto, lazily reading one of the 99 cent bodice rippers he had procured at their last rest stop. The Prince himself stirred in his seat behind Ignis, but his eyes remained shut. And sandwiched between the Prince and his Shield was one unfamiliar-- Iris Amicitia. Sweet, stay-at-home, little Iris. She was tagging along for a small stretch of their road trip to check on various family duties. As such, she found herself wedged between the hulking mass that was her brother and the nearly constantly asleep prince in the back seat.

And, an added bonus, she found herself getting to hang out with her favorite people. 

“How do you mean?” Ignis asked from the driver’s seat.

“We’re an awesome group of people, all super cool,” Prompto explained in his fanboy fashion, “and we’re kinda like superheroes! Because we’re _awesome_.”

Iris couldn't help but smile at his casual language. Prompto was the person in this group she knew the least, but the whole gang had made strides to make her feel welcome in their tight-knit group. It took the truest, most loyal of bonds for Noctis to extend his bloodborne magic to others-- nothing could ever match up with that. Still, Iris had grown up with these guys. If she had to cross daemon territory at all, she was thankful to be crossing with her family. 

“We’re all five-star characters!! All four of us~” Prompto sang, the wind muffling his voice.

Iris felt a pang of dismay at his statement. _All four of us._ She was forced to face the truth of her place in this group. She was the little sister. The pesky reminder of family ties that occasionally tagged along for the ride. 

She wasn't trained in weaponry like her brother, nor was she especially skilled in cooking like Ignis. She wasn’t the Crown Prince’s best friend, and she certainly wasn’t royalty. She _was_ rather skilled in healing magic, but Prince Noctis’ powers and the metaphysical bonds he shared with his party more than outmatched her simple tricks. 

She pursed her lips together and closed her eyes in an effort to stay calm. It was an honor to accompany the Crown Prince and his Crownsguard, family ties or no. Her position in the group had always been like this-- she _was_ much younger than the rest of them anyway. Her meager 15 years was eons from Noctis and Promptos’ 20, and Gladio and Ignis’ 25. She would always be the baby sister, to all of them. The annoying, clingy, inexperienced little Iris. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Prompto continued on, getting excited. “There’s _Ultra Mom_ ,” he pointed to Ignis with his camera, next to him in the driver's seat, who rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

“And there’s me, the hotshot gunner who is perfect in every way,” Prompto said, sitting up in his seat and flipping his hair. Gladio scoffed, but allowed the blonde to continue on without comment.

“Of course we can’t forget the Prince! Of! _Pain!_ ” The gunner adjusted the camera strap around his neck, sticking his tongue out at Noctis when the prince cracked an eye in skepticism.

“And finally, there’s my favorite Amicitia!” Prompto propped himself up on his knees, fully leaning over his seat. “Smile for me, cutie!”

Iris’ eyes snapped open in shock, the question _why are you calling my brother cute_ on the tip of her tongue.

She looked up at Prompto, looking for the glint of teasing in his eyes, only to see the faceless front of his sleek camera. 

Prompto snapped a picture and lowered the camera, grinning at her. “For the road trip album,” he explained with a wink, taking her surprised expression for confusion.

With a slow smile, she realized that Prompto had been talking about _her_. He was more than a gunman, more than Noctis’ best friend. He was a seemingly endless supply of positivity and _love_ \-- and she appreciated him so much for that. 

“Are you _flirting_ with my baby sister?” Gladio asked, sitting up to fully face Prompto. A Shield may have sworn his life to his King, but nobody comes between an older sibling and their kin.

Prompto looked truly taken aback. “What? No way!” He turned to Iris for a split second. “Not that you aren’t adorable, but I'm like-- _ancient_ compared to her!” 

“Besides,” Noctis piped up from Iris’ left, speaking for the first time. The Crown Prince was still lying back in his seat, but his mouth had taken the form of a sly smirk. “If Prom’s flirting with anyone, it’s gonna be me.” 

Prompto turned bright red, the blush standing out starkly against his blonde hair. He never took teasing well, despite being a flirt himself. “N-Noct!! If you, you didn’t-- you know I like Cindy-y-y,” he stuttered, drawing out the eeee of his crush’s name.

Noctis gasped, opening both eyes. “Oh no! How are you going to break it to her that you’ve been _cheating_ on her with _me?_ ” He cried in mock agony, arms raised as if decreeing to the world _how could this happen?_

“You can’t cheat on someone you’re not dating,” Prompto replied, pouting. 

“You aren’t? By the way she had been talking about you last we saw her…”

_“She was talking about me?!”_

To Iris’ right, Gladio burst out laughing. 

“Gladio, you ruined it!” Noctis chided, sitting up to slug his Shield’s arm. 

“Ruined it? I started it,” Gladio said, pointing a thumb towards his chest, not realizing the absurdity of _I started it._

In front of him, Prompto slumped over the seat dejectedly, his hair brushing against Gladio’s legs until Ignis prodded his side and the blonde flopped back into a normal sitting position. 

“We still have several hours left before we arrive in Caem,” Ignis said matter-of-factly. “Please don’t cause us to crash, Prompto.”

Iris settled back against her seat as the boys bantered back and forth, content with her place. _It’s not any fantasy… but it certainly isn’t any daydream, either._ Her fears of being annoying or a burden were put to rest, her erratic heartbeat slowing to a normal pace. _I’m a part of this trip-- not the Prince’s Shield, or his advisor, but I do have a part to play, and it won’t be forgotten!_

“Hey Prompto,” she started, breaking up the banter. “Can I have your friend code on King’s Night?”

He nodded excitedly, and as they swapped account numbers and character stats, Iris felt her whole mood lift. _No, this isn’t a daydream._

_This is better._

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon Prompto and Iris to be super pen pals who buy matching bracelets and hair clips and nobody can take this from me


End file.
